


Valentines Day Cookies

by cyan13



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Cookies, Other, SBI+Ranboo, techno dont know how to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: Techno wants to make cookies, and he had no clue what that stupid cookbook was talking about. Ranboo teaches him what a measuring cup is, the warrior not knowing.SBI + Ranboo
Relationships: Technoblade & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Valentines Day Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chimerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/gifts).



> Happy Valentines! hope you have a good day and enjoy the story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Technoblade wasn’t one to show his emotions.    
  
He wasn’t one to say out loud what he was feeling. The pig hybrid was a warrior, built to be strong, to not break under pressure. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have his flaws and weaknesses.    
  
His family and those he cared about, for example.    
  
And the night before Valentine’s Day, the pinkette decided he wanted to do something to show he wasn’t an actual stone-faced person he liked to act as. That even under all the armor and weaponry, he had a heart somewhere under all the strong act he puts forward, that he did have a heart.   
  
He was browsing his collection of books when he found an old cookbook. The young man could remember Kristen, someone he saw almost like a mother to him, have given it to him when he went off to his skyblock island. It had stayed in the bottom of the bag he brought with him everywhere. It never moved and was never opened. 

Now, that he didn’t have much else to do, not with the light snowstorm that was going on outside and Ranboo fast asleep in the spare bedroom, one that the pig hybrid had built when Tommy was staying with him. 

He sat in front of his fireplace, the wood crackling as he flipped through the leather-bound book. There were many recipes in the old thing, some he even saw a few ones that involved potatoes, which would change up the usual potato stew he made every week. He was sure that ranboo was getting tired of it, he sure was.    
  
Techno had reached the baked goods area when the idea finally popped into his head; his family loved sweets, why not make something for them? With a quick look through he found one that was simple enough but his family would most likely like.   
  
Sugar cookies.

He had plenty of sugar and had a lot of flour and eggs from making bread the other day. Maybe he could make some buttercream icing, like the kind he had to see Wilbur make with Niki. With a quick flip of the pages, the pink-haired man found a simple recipe for it.

All he needed to do now was to check to see if he had everything he would need.

The kitchen of the cabin was small since he thought he would be living on his own for a good long time. Never thought he would have anyone living with him, not Tommy, and certainly not Ranboo. 

It had a simple furnace in the corner, next to the sink and a few sections of countertops. he had a few bowls and cups lining the space since he was still trying to get the cabinets up. Look it wasn’t easy putting up cabinets on your own, and he was too busy with other stuff to ask Ranboo or Phil or even Tommy when they came over. 

So the pig hybrid got to work on trying to gather everything the book told him he would need, from the flour to the eggs to the sugar to the vanilla he had stashed away. Even found a large clay bowl he remembered his dad making him when he had finished the building of his home. 

Getting all the ingredients together wasn’t the hard part. He had everything, even a bit of buttermilk he saved from making cheese not long ago. There was plenty of sugar in the glass jar next to the tea box, and there was even a bit of vanilla that Niki had given him so long ago; he found it mixed within the other spices he kept in the house. 

The hard part was trying to get the measurements altogether. 

He never cooked before, no one ever teaching him what a measuring cup was. Never told what a teaspoon was supposed to do. He didn’t even know what the blasted cookbook meant by a ‘whisk’, as he had never even heard. He had a wooden spoon, one he made in his spare time. But a whisk? Never heard of it. 

It wasn’t till that he dropped the bowl and almost broke the dang thing that he thought making cookies would be a bad idea. The sound of it hitting the floor and almost rolling like a grain wheel on a bad day. It made him wince at the loud sound since he wanted to stay quiet as not to wake up Ranboo. 

Then he heard the pit patter of quiet feet fall, or what Techno thought was trying to be quiet. 

Standing at the doorway of the kitchen hunched over a bit to enter the room, was Ranboo. The teen looked like he just woke up, black and white hair a mess and mix-matched red and green eyes blinking tiredly. The half enderman was wearing a ruffled up, white button-up shirt. The teen not having any sleeping wear as of yet in the house. 

“Techno?” 

“Hey, Ranboo.”   
  
“What are you doing up still?”   
  
“Can’t sleep.”   
  
“So your cooking?”   
  
“More like trying to bake, but same thing.”

That had Ranboo looking a bit taken back like he didn’t quite understand what words just came from Technoblade, the warrior and self-proclaimed blood god, had said. “Do you need help?”

“Uh,” the pig hybrid reached down, picking up the clay bowl. He was glad he was so focused on trying to figure out what a measuring cup was to mix anything. “I have no clue what I am doing.”   
  
“Ok then, what you planning on making?” the teen walked over, tilting his head to get a look at the cookbook on the counter. “Sugar cookies? That’s easy enough. What are you making them for?"

That's when Techno grew quiet, trying to think. He knew that Ranboo might forget what tomorrow was going to be. He wishes he forgot completely, the hoilday not being his favorite. 

"Well, I wanted to make them for you and my brothers and Phil," he admitted after a few moments of silence. He glanced over at the teen, who looked lost in thought as he scanned over the kitchen. "Wanted it to be a surprise."

The teen nodded. "This should be fun. Do you have any measuring cups or a cookie sheet?" With a blink, the pink-haired man shook his head. "Thought so. I'll go raid Niki's kitchen, be right back."

Before he could ask what the teen meant by that, he was gone in a small cloud of purple particles. Something that left him almost gapping. 

He knew that Ranboo had been working on trying to get used to those small powers he seemed to have, teleportation being the main one. His 'silk touch' hands came in handy when it came to something like picking up her hives and moving grass. 

He shrugged, turning to go get the two eggs the book told him the cookies would require. Holding them gently, he sat them on top of an oven mitt, before reaching over for the sugar jar. 

Techno only used the sugar in some teas he drank, so there was plenty for the cookies. Well, he hopes there was. 

Right when he was about to start just pouring stuff into the bowl, the purple particles came back. This time bring Ranboo back with them. 

Glancing up he saw the teen had his arms full with a bowl, which was almost overflowing with tiny cups like things, each a different size. A metal pan was placed under his arm, a small roll of what looked like white paper held tightly between his arms and side.

"Niki told me to tell her to bring these back whenever, she had already made her treats for everyone yesterday," the teen told him, sitting down the glass bowl. "We got a few hours before sunlight at this point, should get a head start, yeah?" 

"What are those?" 

"The measuring cups?" At Techno's nod, the enderman hybrid picked up one of the smaller cups at random. "Well, this is a one-fourth cup. It's a fourth of a cup, so four of these would be a cup."

It went on for about ten minutes, Ranboo explaining the whole measuring system. At one point, the teen spaced out, forgetting what he was saying before going back over whichever cup he had in his hands. 

By the time he had finished, the two had the cookie batter done. Techno didn't even realize that, while the teen talked, he had instructed the warrior to put certain cups of something into the clay bowl. He didn't even realize that he had cracked the eggs in himself. 

They worked in silence, using a wooden spoon from a drawer to scoop up a bit up the dough and place them on the cookie sheet. It was a robotic task after a bit, making sure to get them lined up correctly. 

Before he knew it, the cookies were placed into the furnace and Ranboo was grabbing the small thing of dish soap on the sink. 

"Worst part of baking," Ranboo said. "Cleaning."

"Thanks, Ranboo," he said, mid cleaning out the bowl. The pig hybrid didn't look up at the teen, face blank as he scrubbed away at the sticky dough on the side, trying to get them off."I probably would have had a bowl of mush, not cookies." 

The enderman hybrid smiled slightly. "It’s no problem, I love baking," he said after a bit, putting a few measuring cups back into the glass bowl he brought them in. "I used to bake with Niki before all the junk started happening. It's nice just doing it again."

"Even if it's now dawn?" He gestured to the window over the sink, where the sun was starting to come up over the snow-covered mountains. Almost blinding on the white surface. "Just… thanks, kid."

"It’s no problem, Technoblade."

When the cookies were out and cooling, an idea hit Techno. "Ranboo, wanna do me one last favor?"

* * *

Sitting in his home, Phil was waking up to a strong cup of tea. Trying to wake up at least, his mind still not all wake like the rest of his body was. 

And the fact that he was half asleep was the reason he didn't notice the purple particles that showed up in his living room. The reason he didn't hear a plate being placed down before the cloud of end magic disappeared along with the person who left the plate. 

Walking into the living room, just a bit more awake than before, the hawk hybrid saw a small plate of cookies. They were decorated, just plain as if they were fresh out of the oven. Next to them was a small note. 

"Hope you like the cookies, happy Valentines’,  Dad  Phil. - Technoblade and Ranboo."

The man smile. 

* * *

The teen was still out cold, snoring away in his bed. Tommy was cocooned in his red blanket, keeping warm. A dying fire on the other side of the room.

Ranboo teleported into the room, plate in hand. He gently set the plate down along with a small note, before looking around the room. The enderman hybrid placed a few more logs on the ambers, hoping it would warm the room a bit more. 

"Happy Valentines’, gremlin child. - Techno and Ranboo. Ps. Cookies are not poisoned, Ranboo helped make them."

* * *

The ghost was sitting against a tree, gently humming a tune as he played with the fray ends of his sweater. 

"Hey Ghostbur," Ranboo said, purple particles hanging around him as he came into the clearing the ghost had claimed for the night. 

The dead musician looked up, grinning when he saw it was the enderman hybrid. "Ranboo, how are you?" His echoing voice, something that the teen wasn't all used to. The gray-white eyes stared at the plate in Ranboo's hands. "What's that?"

"Cookies, Techno and I made them," the tall teen told him, handing over the plate. "Happy Valentine's, Wilbur."

He took the plate, staring at it almost in shock. A face that looked a bit unnerving on the dead man. "I’m dead, I don’t think I can eat these Ranboo."

"Go share them with your friends," the teen said. "Maybe with Fundy?"

The ghost looked to be thinking for a moment, before nodding, grinning wildly. "I can do that! Thanks, Ranboo. Tell Techno I said thanks for me."

Ghostbur had flown off before the teen could even give him the note he had for him. At least the man had gotten the cookies before the forgetful hybrid could forget what he was doing. 

Back to Techno's he goes. 

* * *

Valentine’s Day was a quiet event after that. No enderman hopping around, no hybrids running around trying to get stuff done. 

Techno’s house was quiet, a peaceful kind compared to a deafening one. The only sound that could be heard is the light snores of a teenager up in his room, pages of a book being flipped, and the crackling of a fire. A plate of cookies sat on the kitchen counter, a bit of flour in patches around the wooden surface. 

The pink-haired man was resting on the couch, one hand holding his book while his other hand held a half-eaten cookie. It was sweet and caused a small smile on his face.

He was glad that Ranboo had helped him, glad that the cookies were a bunch of mush still sitting in a bowl in the kitchen. I glad that his late-night idea had worked. 

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t that bad of a hoilday as he thought it might be. 


End file.
